


Underfell  Teaser

by Miss_InkPen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_InkPen/pseuds/Miss_InkPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small teaser for an Underfell story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underfell  Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser for a story idea I have for the world of Underfell. I thought I would get some opinions on it first, also I'm not sure if I want to post the story yet or not since I'm still working on my Undertale story. This is not the full story, but bits and pieces of paragraphs from the first chapter.

Eight years ago the 11 year old Frisk had found herself struggling through the world of the Underground. Using all of her determination, the child made her way through the monster’s world, befriending the monsters and proving to them that they didn’t need to resort to violence with humans. She had given them the gift of freedom, and she couldn’t have been happier, even though she had paid a small price in the end.

She remembered sharing the sight of the first night with Sans and Toriel as the two gazed up at the stars above them. Frisk wouldn’t have wanted to share that night with anyone else. Toriel was her mom, had always been her mom down in the Underground, and Frisk loved her as a mom. Sans was a bit more… difficult in the way of her feelings about him.

The faint ringing of a phone drew Frisks attention to her pocket as her ring tone for Alphys played loudly in the twilight. “Frisk! I’ve detected some odd readings on my computer at the site of the broken barrier. It seems like there’s some odd anomalous readings in the air. Normally I wouldn’t ask you to look into it but you and Sans are the only ones who can really sense this kind of thing.”

After walking for about an hour Frisk finally saw the place where the barrier had once trapped the monsters underground coming into view. Pausing as she focused her energy, Frisk’s brow furrowed slightly. She could feel a disturbance but it wasn’t just magical… it seemed to be magic and something else as well.

The anomalous disturbance didn’t feel very strong, as if it wasn’t in their world but maybe in the Limbo Dimension that could only be reached through magical means. She extended her hand and tried to focus her soul energy into the air in front of her as she tried to open up a short cut where she could enter Limbo.

Frisk felt the air crackle with magic in front of her as she felt herself pulled forward into a magical portal that she could use as a short cut. She was searching for a portal that was already here, one that was being detected but wasn’t opened by anyone here.

Frisk’s green gaze looked around curiously searching for what was causing the odd readings that Alphys was picking up. Frisk came to a stop as a chill passed through her, she saw a faint rip in the dimension where faint wisps of scarlet magic were reaching out, clawing desperately at the air. Approaching the rip, Frisk hesitantly stood before it.

“Frisk! Stop!” a familiar voice called out to the human, Frisk glanced back over her shoulder to see Sans. That portal was an unstable portal, one that could potentially take someone to a different timeline or universe all together. If the wrong influx of magic set it off, Frisk could be pulled in and taken to who the hell knew where. After a moment of hesitance she started to walk towards Sans.

In that same moment the rip opened up into a portal, scarlet magic intertwining around the woman’s body as she was pulled towards the open tear. Sans extended his hand towards her and Frisk felt his magic begin to grip her soul. Eyes flew open in a panic as she realized he would see her soul, and learn her secret she had managed to keep from everyone since breaking the barrier.

“Ah! S-Sans!” Frisk cried out in a fearful tone as she managed to free one arm from the offending magic and stretched it towards the skeleton who reached out and grabbed her hand. Nothing was stopping the red magic however as it wound around her body slowly making its way up her arm. Frisk’s green eyes widened, if she kept a hold of Sans he might be pulled in with her. If she gave in for now then he would be safe from whatever this was.

“Please, take care of mom, take care of everyone for me… I’ll be back... I pro-” the woman’s words were cut short as Sans lost his grip and Frisk was pulled back into the portal which vanished as soon as she was through.

Frisk could only see darkness around her, it was familiar yet different at the same time, she knew she had been here before, many times in fact. _“Why am I back in the Void… this can’t be possible.”_ Frisk felt panic grip her heart. “N-no! I won’t let a reset ruin everything for my friends!”

Giving a groan Frisk stood up and looked around in the darkness, her eyes falling on a figure standing in the darkness. She could see a bright red heart hovering in front of them, the heart however was cracked. They were definitely human, only a human could have a soul like that here in the Void. The striped shirt was all too familiar except instead of the blue and purple colors it was a black sweater with two red stripes across it. The familiar blue shorts came just down past their knees and their brown hiking shoes were covered in mud.

A pair of familiar green eyes stared back at her now from under the bangs. The green gaze however was strangely vacant, almost dead like in appearance; the eyes were dull and over cast with a deep sadness. “I’m… broken. I was… betrayed… by someone close to me.” a little sob escaped the girl as she wiped her haunted eyes gently trying to get the tears to stop. “P-please… help them. I, we, failed in this universe but… you can still save them… your determination is greater than mine.”

“I… we will save them Frisk. They will have a happy ending, I promise.” a faint bit of hope glimmered in the green gaze as a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Shaking hands gently grabbed the scarf around her neck, unwinding the fabric before handing it to Frisk.

“G-give this back to him… p-please… I know he’ll appreciate it.” She whispered softly as Frisk took the scarf from her. “Good bye… please take care of them…” She spoke in a whisper taking a step back as her whole body visibly shivered as did the red soul in front of them before it shattered.

Frisk’s soul materialized in front of her, she shivered seeing it again, seeing the delicate crack that spread out from the center of her soul towards the top and bottom of the heart shape. Taking a deep breath Frisk concentrated her energy once more causing two words to appear in front of her. “Continue” and “Reset”. She smiled slightly using her hand to shift her soul over to the word Reset. “Heh… let’s do this again. I’ll make sure your universe gets a happy ending.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry guys, I just... had an itch and I needed to scratch it. I hate when I get multiple ideas for stories. I'm torn between Undertale and it's AU Underfell right now. (not surprising since I tend to like the bad boys) I'm struggling with a part in my Undertale story Kill or Be Killed right now, I think it might have something to do with this Underfell itch I've developed but I'm not sure. I... I dunno what to say except, well if you want to see more feel free to give me a review, or constructive criticism, or tell me I'm stupid for wanting to do two stories at once... although this one would focus less on the adventure and more on the relationship between Frisk and... someone (god I'm such shipping trash sorry guys!)


End file.
